Snapshots
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: Alphabetical snapshots. Something we will have to talk about when we get old, love. SetoJou, puppyshipping. Fluff, sweetness, some horror and general naughtiness. For my dear Lucy. Snapshot F up
1. A for Amazement

A/N: Again one-shots! This is puppyshipping obsession I am having these last few days. Thanks to my roleplay best friend and soul mate Lucy. Love you bby! Yea, these are dedicated to for you.  
>I came to notice that I am not for long, chaptered stories. That's why I write this. PLUS it helps me practice.<p>

Lucy babe, I know you had some real bad time last few days due to some immature idiots. I hope these cheer you up.

Enjoy!

**A for Amazement**

He loved Saturday nights. City lights, chattering along the streets, laughter and happiness. It was so pure, so harmless, filled with joy.

The coffee shop where he was sitting at was warm and the smell of the hot chocolate and baked brownies made him sigh in delight and lick his lips. He could practically feel the sweetness of the treats on his tongue. And no one could stop him to take them either.

Just when Jounouchi Katsuya took a sip of warm treat, a familiar face entered the shop. A face that always made him more warm than any type of food or drinks.  
>Cheeks red from cold with white scarf around the neck, Seto Kaiba took a seat across of the blond, who chuckled at him softly.<p>

"You seem annoyed for some reason," he said offhandedly, heating his palms around the mug with warm drink. Seto just grunted in response as he took out the laptop from the briefcase and plugged in the charger.

Jou hummed for a moment, watching Seto get comfortable and starting the laptop, then continued: "It must be something from the work. You get annoyed by them easily." Seto didn't pay attention to the blond as he ordered large cup of black coffee.

"Or maybe it was the traffic," Jou said, obviously eager to chat with the other. "They get especially grumpy in this winter time. All the holds up and the police and the ice. It gets on the nerves easily."

Seto was already typing away on the laptop, connected to the free Wi-Fi that the coffee shop offered. Jou didn't seem to mind it, as he chattered away. "Or maybe you didn't have parking space. Your damn limo takes spots for three cars on parking." Seto merely grumbled in response but nothing specific.

It seemed that the blond was used to this kind of 'conversation' with the brunette. He just nibbled on the brownies and watched the other people in the café.  
>"So tell me, why are you annoyed?" Jou finally asked direct question, still looking away.<p>

Seto's typing halted for a moment to take a sip of the coffee before continuing.

"A week."

It was all Seto said. And all the blond needed. It made blood rush to his cheeks but not from warmth of the drinks or food or the overheated, small café.

And it always made blond ask himself- how the hell does Seto do that?


	2. B for Breath

A/N: For my babe Lucy!

**B for Breath**

"Jounouchi focus!"

"Focus! Focus! I ain't a damn camera!"

"I will turn you into one if you don't start paying attention!"

"I AM paying attention! You are just losing it!"

"Mutt, don't argue with me!"

"Then you stop yelling at me!"

"This is not a game! Do you want to drown idiot?"

"If you let go of me I will!"

"Don't be so pathetic!"

"Why you snobby little-!"

The blond lunged at the brunette, successfully pushing him under the water. Seto made a disgruntled noise at being tackled, trying to kick and push the blond off of him.

Jounouchi panted hard, trying to keep Seto under the water as long as he could. It didn't go as the blond wanted though, since Seto stopped struggling and dived, disappearing from Jounouchi's grasp.

With a hiss, Jou grabbed for the edge of the pool, watching around the water warily for Seto. Who got a bright idea to get him learn to swim? Oh yes, teacher's and that field trip they are having to the beach in a week.

So his boyfriend agreed to teach him swim.

And that isn't going too well. Jounouchi wasn't able to hold breath under water for more than two seconds and wanted to drop it all together. Seto, on the other hand, didn't appreciate Jounouchi's request to stop.

And it led to previous argument and an attempt to drown the persistent boyfriend. And now Jounouchi didn't know what the other was up to. Clearly, it wasn't anything good. Or… maybe he really drowned. Jou blinked.

"Seto?"

Nothing. Not even a movement.

"S-Seto? Where are you?"

Silence.

"Stop scaring me! Come on out!"

A heartbeat.

And a quite undignified squeak from the blond, as he suddenly disappeared under the water. He trashed around and tried to kick the monster that grabbed his ankle. He KNEW that it was bad idea to try to learn to swim. And he was a fool to accept Seto to teach him. Now the monster got both of them!

Jou's trashing stilled for a moment as pair of arms encircled his waist and some force pulled him up and out of the water. The blond coughed violently and trashed some more.

"YOU MONSTER! *cough* LET GO! WHERE'S *cough* SETO! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The next thing blond knew was warm, wet lips against his own, silencing him up effectively. Jounouchi stilled completely, chest rising fast and heavy. So familiar, so soft and familiar…

"Breathe, Jounouchi…" a dark smirk entered Jou's vision as the warmth disappeared from his lips. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out, leaving Seto with raised eyebrows.  
>He growled: "I hate you."<p>

Seto chuckled: "Of course you do."


	3. C for Center

**A/N: **I am so sorry for my absence! I don't have internet access. I will try to upload when I can. Other stories (mainly **Pain Redefined**) will be updated too. You will now get gift of several letters at once :) You get two at once :D

**C for Center**

"I don't remember this being part of the plan Kaiba."

Blue eyes narrowed at the crowd around, but nothing more than that.

Blond sitting beside Seto nudged him hard in the ribs. "You started this now fix it! It's embarrassing as it is!"

Kaiba glanced at Jou: "It's embarrassing to be with _**me**_?" Very hard emphasize on the last word.

Jou blinked then rolled his eyes, waving his hands around: "You know what I meant! Don't twist my words!"

What was wrong with Kaiba strolling casually in cafeteria in lunch time, giving the blond the kiss on top of the head? Last time he checked kisses didn't kill.

Jou shifted again, making Seto glance at him. "Is it that bad?"

Blond huffed: "They keep staring at us for last fifteen minutes!"

Ah, so that was the problem. Kaiba closed his lap top and placed it back in the metal briefcase, then stood up. Jou gave him suspicious stare.

Kaiba walked to the center of cafeteria, all eyes following him. He cleared throat: "From this day, the mutt is with me."

Jou blanched.  
>What the fuck was Kaiba doing?<p>

"Now that your curiosity is satisfied," Kaiba continued, "return to your lunches. Otherwise I will make sure that every single one of you gets a month of detention."

Every student of Domino High immediately turned away, leaving Kaiba to return to Jou with satisfied smirk.

"You can't get them detention!" Jou hissed at him.

"Want to bet pup?"

Silence.

"I'm not betting with you. Ever."

"Good puppy."

"Shut up."


	4. D for Dense

**D for Dense**

Yami was sure he didn't hear right. It was completely impossible.

He and Yuugi shared glances, before staring at Jou again.

"What do you mean 'he doesn't know'?" Yami asked bewildered.

"Exactly what I meant. He can be so dense sometimes," Jou mused, balancing the pen on tip of his finger.

"Kaiba-kun dense? I don't see how that is possible…" Yuugi admitted, sharing another glance with Yami, who shrugged.

Jou sighed: "He is socially retarded."

"But-" Yuugi started, but was cut off.

"When exactly was Kaiba dense?" Yami asked.

He was met with stare from Jou: "We went through that entire ordeal with magic and what's-it-not and he still doesn't believes in it."

Okay, Yami had to agree with that. Reluctantly (since he believed in Kaiba's smarts), but still agreed.

"So what will you do Jou?"

The blond snorted: "The obvious."

\o/\o/\o/

"Kaiba."

"Mutt."

The school ground was empty, except of two boys who stood at the entrance of the door. One didn't have the umbrella to walk home in this god-damned rain. The other had just finished the business with the principle about some kind of donation for sports club.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Just hurry, I am late for the meeting."

The blond turned to look at him: "You like me."

Jou praised himself mentally. Seto's whole body has become rigid, eyes narrowed, sharp and now locked on Jounouchi, hand clutching for the briefcase so hard that the knuckles became white.

"What was that mutt? Who was delusional enough to tell you such a thing?"

Jou chuckled and shrugged: "No one. You simply like me."

If one's look could freeze, Jou would be an ice cube now. He laughed and placed the bag over his head, running across the school ground. He stopped at the gates and yelled: "You just don't know it yet."  
>Because, seriously, Kaiba can be so dense sometimes.<p> 


	5. E for Endless

**A/N**: Set in ancient Egypt. You will get a hang of it :) Slightly longer than previous one shots. I really love this one *sighs dreamily* Thank you for all the support~

**E for Endless**

It was unearthly hot.

Red eyes blinked tiredly and the man stretched, exhaling heavily. Just who in the world put this desert here? And why is it so goddamn warm? And why did he have to wear his traditional red clothes? The gold on it made it heavy and cling on his body. As if he wasn't already burning up.

His lips tugged into a frown as he raised the curtain of his carriage. Curse his father and mother and every single sibling he had that ushered him to do this. It was _**so**_ not worth it.

The sizzling sun of the Sahara desert was merciless. The air was thick and hot, as probably are the people carrying his carriage. And there was no oasis in the view.

He leaned back on the silk cushions and tried to cool himself with the fan he was given beforehand. Not that it did him any good, because when he stops fanning himself, it seemed as it grew even hotter.

He should have brought some of the elf-girls to fan him. His hand was getting tired.

He almost dozed off when there was a loud shout outside. His eyes snapped open. He could hear the leader of royal guard whizzing past his carriage towards the front.

They stopped moving. And Jounno knew that _**that**_ wasn't a good sign.

He reached out for his blade that was under the cushions, peering outside of the carriage. His royal guards were nowhere to be seen and there was a flock of bandit-look-a-likes speeding towards him.

Jounno licked his lips- if they wanted a piece of Dragon's Descent, he will give them a piece. He's not selfish.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jounno cracked his neck tiredly.

He was standing between the dead bodies of the bandits and his royal guards alike. His royal dresses were ripped and Jounno groaned. He should have acted sooner. Maybe then there would be some of his people alive and they would've got to some town.

But _**nooo**_, even the slaves that he yelled at to take cover had died. Will someone ever listen to him? This is what happens when people act on their own assumptions.

Not to mention that the nightfall was crawling upon him.

Jounno wiped the blade off of his clothes and took the sheaths of it, putting it back in. He tied it around his waist and grumbled, grabbing the red robe from the inside of the carriage.  
>Luckily there were still some horses from the bandits that were alive. He could use them to get to the nearest city.<p>

He got on the horse and continued to follow the path of his guards. It was made out of stone and sand. And Jounno had to admit that he had never seen such place as this desert. Why does it have so much sand?

He travelled for what it seemed hours until he finally saw a light in the distance. It looked as if group of people had set up a camp and made bonfire.  
>Making up his mind, Jounno made his way towards them. If they are bandits, he will kill them. If they are not, he will ask for the directions. There had to be a town nearby.<p>

But before he could even dismount from his horse, a sharp pain seared through his right shoulder, knocking him off the horse. He cursed as he hit the back of his head on the stone. Everything went blurry and he had hard time sitting up. He gripped for his shoulder, feeling the blood and wood (he hated arrows). He wouldn't mind that pain if his head wasn't swimming.

The last thing he remembered, were golden sandals and toned legs covered in linen tunic, before he passed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey you, rat! Wake up!"

Jounno groaned as someone thundered on the iron bars of his cell.

Wait a minute… Cell? How he ended up in a cell? And who dared calling him rat!? Didn't the fool know who he was!?

He snapped his eyes open, locking his angry glare at the person standing on the door of his cell. The man was dressed in tunic, holding spear and shield, with nasty sneer on his face.  
>Jounno's eyes narrowed- the last thing he remembered was that someone in golden sandals and tunic stood next to his head. His eyes fell on the man's feet- true he wore sandals, but they were made from wood. spit<p>

"The Great Pharaoh will visit you now. Get yourself decent, rat."

The blond snarled and surged forward, only to be tugged backwards by the heavy chains. The guard laughed and left Jounno seething, whose dirty, bloody and long, blond hair fell over the face and shoulders.

He spit on the floor in rage and looked at the chains that held his hands. He tugged on them slightly to check out their strength. It will take up quite a lot of strain to break it, but he will be damned if he doesn't gets free. Besides, the wound in his shoulder already healed up and it didn't hurt.

He closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist. After a minute of concentration, he maneuvered his right hand to grip on the chain of his left hand. One insanely hard and unearthly clench on the chains, and his left hand was free. Sure he still had iron clasps around the wrists, but first things first. He needs to get himself out of here.

Just as he broke the chain on his right hand, footsteps sounded in the hallway.

Jounno focused on the sound- heavy, it means male. There is clicking added to it so person was probably wearing either iron boots, or they might be decorative sandals made of gold or some other metal.

He had previously planned to break the iron bars and take a hike from this place, but the person showed up before he could do much.  
>All that was left for him was to face this stranger.<p>

His chamber was lit up by the torch that the person was holding. And Jounno regretted for not dashing beforehand. Because now he felt lost.

Completely and forever lost in those blue eyes that eyed him critically. Head to toe. The eyes took in his once royal clothes (now ragged from the battle and struggling). They noticed that there was no wound in his shoulder from arrow. They noticed the broken chains and blood dripping from his hands. They noticed the bare feet with black tattoo on his calf.

They took in every single detail before returning back to gaze at the blonde's face.

"You are not human, are you?" It was a statement, declared in deep baritone. If he wasn't captured like some animal, Jounno would have considered taking this human as a potential mate, and not the whimper-y one his father chose.

Jounno said nothing. He just huffed and clenched his fists, looking away.

"Why are you in Egypt?"

Okay, that was a question. He assumed he should answer. And he did. However, he got a confused look from the other man.  
>Jounno narrowed his eyes. Maybe the guy didn't hear him well, so he repeated his answer.<p>

Blue eyes remained passive and confused. Jounno glared.

"I don't understand what you say."

Blond blinked. How the fuck he didn't understand him? He said it clearly and loudly.

"Your language is foreign to me, even though apparently you understand everything I say."

Well _**of course**_ he understood. He was a fucking dragon! Wait- maybe that's why the other man didn't understand him. Jounno spoke in his own native language. Sadly, he couldn't remember how to speak any other language. Or the one that this brunette man spoke.

"Just nod your head for yes and no answers since you understand me."

Jounno tsked in annoyance, but nodded nonetheless.

"Are you here to hunt us, creature?"

Creature!? This lowly human called him creature?! How dared he! Jounno glared hard, but shook his head negative. Hunt mortals? That's so boring! And stereotypical. Royals don't _**hunt.**_ It is below their level.

It seemed that the human was pleased with his answer. His posture relaxed slightly- probably from knowing that his life wasn't threatened anymore.

"I can set you free. But you have to promise me that you won't attack us. Do we have a deal?"

Pft. He could leave this place without the mortal helping him. But he nodded. His hands are still bloody and slightly numb, so if he didn't have to tear the iron bars apart, he won't.

The man turned around and placed the torch on holder on the wall, before turning towards the cell. Jounno approached slowly and warily as it clicked open, and the man in linen robes opened the door wide. He rose up his hand, making Jounno halt.

"If you, however, go back on your word, I swear I will hunt you down. I am not as powerless as I look."

Jounno raised his chin- yes, he could feel some kind of power radiating from the blue-eyed brunette. Too bad the mortal won't understand if he starts explaining how breaking a promise is an insult to a dragon and his family.

He walked over to the brunette, catching his raised hand. And it wasn't fear that raced through those endlessly deep blue eyes. He brought the hand up to his face, removing the thick, golden bracelet from the wrist.

Red eyes locked on it. It was so thin for such a heavy piece of jewelry. It's at that moment that blond remembered one word in the language that the other spoke.

"Name?" the blond managed to ask, before turning his attention back to the wrist. He could feel those eyes on his face, and he knew they widened as he pressed mouth against tanned wrist.  
>The blond could feel the pulse accelerate under the touch of his lips. His ears picked up on the deeper breaths that the brunette took in, before he breathed out his name.<p>

"Seth…"

Jounno was happy that he wasn't in position to be able to explain his actions. How do you explain a human (a male human at that) that you chose him as potential mate? Dragons greet their siblings and parents by kissing top of their hands, but they greet their chosen ones by kissing the delicate skin of their wrist.

Of course, he can't explain that. For now at least.

He let go of the brunette's hand and headed towards the window at the end of the hall, with Seth close after him.

"What is your name?"

Was it him or was Seth's voice little out of breath? The blond climbed on the window, eyeing the surroundings- it was enough low for him to jump down. He liked it.  
>The hard tug on his clothes made him turn towards Seth who was standing next to him, looking impatient. The blond grinned darkly.<p>

"Jounno."

And with that, he jumped out of the window on the nearest house, landing with grace. The blond looked up at the brunette, who was standing at the window, watching him and promised himself- he will visit Seth before brunette's mortal time is up.

That was a lifetime promise.

_-To draw out the timid wild one  
>To convince you it's alright<br>And I listen for the whisper  
>Of your sweet insanity while I formulate<br>Denials of your effect on me  
>You're a stranger,<br>So why should I care?  
>You vanish today.<br>What am I to do with all this silence?-  
><em>_**[A Prefect Circle – A Stranger]**_

Notes:

Is it me or does Jou looks slightly (aka a lot) seme-ish in this one?

I don't really know how dragons greet each other. I made the kissing thingy up *sweatdrop*

I seriously love this snapshot. Seriously. *hugs it*

The lyrics at the end fit Seth's point of view. At least in my opinion. *looks around.*

There will be other snapshots related to this one :D And lastly

I hope you enjoyed! R&R!


	6. F for Fast Food

**A/N:** They are married. Adopted a kid. Domestic humor.

**F for Fast food**

It was another sunny morning in Kaiba household-

"Katsuya! I told you not to pack him that stuff!"

Katsuya winced. He had forgot that Seto was in early today for work. Seto's usually early, but today he had some meetings in afternoon so he can't catch up with work on time.

Therefore Seto got up at 6.

The reason why Katsuya got up at six is because it was his turn to make Kai breakfast and lunch. And he wanted to slightly cheat even if word 'cheating' does not exist in his vocabulary. He's just not in the mood to cook so early. So few fast sandwiches, some soda and snacks were planned.

That is, until Seto caught him packing that.

"They won't die if they once eat tasty stuff."

"Healthy food can be tasty as well," Seto argued, tossing his briefcase and jacket on the chair and basically stomping over to the counter.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You just suck at cooking."

A pause.

"Well you suck at lot of things but that's beside the point," he smirked, watching Jou get furious red in face. From anger, of course.

"Father, I would rather not hear about your and dad's nightly endeavors." Kai, fifteen years old, jumped into the argument between the two, effectively shutting them up.

Now _that _red in Seto's and Katsuya's face was from embarrassment.

"Kai we weren't talking-"

"Yeah, yeah. Where's my food?" The kid wasn't buying it. He grabbed the bag with food and turned to leave the kitchen.

Seto stared.

"HEY! Get back here, smartass! You're not taking that food to school." Seto caught up and took the bag away, making Kai stare at him. While Seto proceeded to pack slightly healthier food, Katsuya sneaked over to Kai.

"Sorry, we tried," he mumbled silently to make sure Seto doesn't hear them.

Kai just sighed. "You just can't beat father, can you?"

Katsuya grinned and ruffled Kai's hair: "Nope."


End file.
